Marrying Peace
by Siriuslyblacked
Summary: Arranged marriage, peace based off a relationship. Will it work? Or has each village sealed their fate of forbidding war. [Shikamaru x Temari]
1. Compromise

_Disclaimer_: well if I owned them… I wouldn't be doing this

_Author Note_: First time I've written or attempted writing a Naruto fan fic. Eh well I do hope you guys enjoy, I really like the couple of Shikamaru x Temari… because really who doesn't agree it isn't cute?

_Facts Reader Must Know_: Shikamaru 19 Temari 21

0000

**Marrying Peace**

Chapter One: "Compromise"

There was to be the very first arranged marriage for two certain individuals living in different villages. Some say it was created to seal a peace deal made with the Konohagakure and the Sunagakure villages. Others claim that a relationship established between those two individuals started the bond between the opposing lands, however it should be known that the Hokages' from both lands arranged their marriage, not the soon to be newlyweds. In truth there wasn't much protest from the chosen parties.

He claimed that it would be very bothersome but had nothing more to say.

She yelled for a bit then decided he was a much better candidate because he would stay out of her way.

A date was set for their beloved day.

He shrugged.

She raised an eyebrow.

It wasn't as if they're lives would change with this marriage…

How foolish they were.

0000

"Shikamaru you're stuff is just sitting in the doorway!" A short tempered blonde yelled at the man who lay back lazily on _their_ couch while his unpacked boxes were dumped in the doorway. The easy going black haired genius looked up lazily at the blonde with her hair tied back in her characteristic four spiky pigtails.

"I don't see a problem with it," Shikamaru smirked slightly at her angry expression.

"Move your ass and unpack your crap before I you take a very unhealthy beating," She growled. He almost hesitated to argue back, but it would be too much effort to dodge her attacks when it was this warm outside. Shikamaru dragged himself off the couch and picked up a box labeled books and carried it to the bedroom.

"Happy Temari?" he frowned walking out of the bedroom, which only contained one bed not much to his surprise.

"No, get back there and unpack those damn books!" She yelled pointing him back to the room. He groaned and grumbled muttering something about wishing he could watch the clouds. Temari rolled her eyes.

"Some husband you'll be." Temari moaned to herself.

"How troublesome." He called from the bedroom. It wasn't that he cared, he actually wondered himself how this relationship would turn out. He was so used to reading ahead. Planning, plotting, winning, however whenever he thought about the future with _her_ it was blank. As if waiting to write itself.

"Shikamaru!" Temari hissed for the fifth time before Shikamaru woke from his thoughts.

"What?" He sighed.

"I said we don't have any food." She glared at him.

"Well what are you glaring at me for?" Shikamaru replied, but he already suspected where she was getting at.

"Do I have to say moron?" Temari demanded.

"This is so troubleso-"

"Don't even start with me," Temari growled walking towards him as a new impending threat. The familiar warm summer air suddenly turned cold under her icy gaze. Even without her famous fan in hand Shikamaru felt a cold wave of fear tingle down his spine.

"I guess I'll go get some food," he said lazily quickly leaving the house before she got any closer to him. Finally some warmth from the summer air reached his lungs again.

"Shikamaru!" Someone called out to him after fifteen minutes of walking. He recognized the voice to belong to the wild untamed Kiba. Turning around he noticed the spiky haired man waving to him.

"Hey Kiba," Shikamaru replied casually.

"So I heard you're moving in with her today," Kiba sniggered, "when's the big day?" He grinned broadly at him.

Shikamaru frowned, "it's in two weeks."

"Hahaha," Kiba laughed, "who would have thought you'd be the one to get hitched first?"

There was no reply. Talking to Kiba was the equivalent of someone awkwardly voicing what most people wouldn't bring up in a conversation.

"And they say guys like you end up marring women like their mothers. Who would have thought." Kiba grinned, "Well I'd better take off here, good luck with Mrs. Fan-up-her-ass!"

Shikamaru strangely enough felt annoyed. First of all he swore to himself he would never marry someone like his mother, second she does not have a fan up her ass. He looked up at the sky, almost no clouds in sight. Shikamaru sighed. It was too hot in this summer heat to think. Even the clouds were shying away from the sun.

"It's too damn hot," he mumbled.

0000

"Why is it so cold!" Temari exclaimed out loud. Usual summer heat for her was at least thirty degrees warmer than what she had to be experiencing. These heat predicaments lead her to wonder why she was the one that moved Konoha rather than _him_ moving to Suna. Logically thinking a real compromise would have consisted of living in between Konoha and Suna, since that was not practical she moved out here. It was probably best that she was the one to move. Temari had a suspicion that Gaara even though he approved of the marriage felt otherwise. As long as Shikamaru was miles away from Gaara he stood a chance. Still it was unfair to make her switch to these strange climates.

"I'm back," called a grumpy voice from the front door. Temari had to stop herself from smiling as her fiancée took off his shoes and carried a plastic bag into the kitchen.

"What took you so long?" She asked in a more relaxed tone than she intended.

"Ran into Kiba," Shikamaru grunted putting away the groceries he bought to where he thought they should be organized in the kitchen.

"No those cans go over there," Temari hissed grabbing the cans and putting them into a separate cupboard.

He stared at her with some disbelief that she cared as to the exact placement of certain food cans.

"Whatever." He shrugged.

0000

Dinner was as expected awkward. Temari attempted to cook however Shikamaru had to step in after he smelled smoke as Temari accidentally over cooked the rice. Luckily he was so occupied with fixing her disaster of a meal that he missed the embarrassing blush run across her face.

"Geez woman," he said rinsing a new rice batch to cook, "You didn't put enough water in the rice!"

The blush quickly faded as she smacked his head.

"Ouch what was that for?"

Temari didn't reply as she left the kitchen. Shikamaru scowled rubbing his head.

Dinner was served a half an hour later. They both ate in silence it was their first meal living together. Both were thankful when it ended. Shikamaru made to grab their dishes but Temari grabbed his hand. He looked at her quizzically.

"You cooked, I'll clean the dishes." She said as if to make up for the meal. Shikamaru shrugged giving her a small infectious smile Temari couldn't help but return.

At least this way Shikamaru couldn't place anything incorrect in her already perfected kitchen. He found his way to the couch and collapsed on it leaning his head back and half closed his eyes listening to clinking of dishes coming from the kitchen.

Sleeping arrangements posed as another problem. Temari complained that she would actually have to wear clothes while Shikamaru tired to forget what she just told him. The compromise was Temari would wear one of Shikamaru's shirts and a single pair of shorts to bed while Shikamaru would sleep in boxers. He shrugged saying that it was summer he was hot, she was cold, it made more sense for her to wear more clothes, him less. Since there was only one bed they would have to deal sleeping together. Temari kept her beloved fan next to her side of the bed.

"Incase you try anything funny," she explained. Shikamaru rolled his eyes thinking to himself he would die before doing anything like she suggested.

Their first night was restless. Temari very cold always stole the covers. Shikamaru who stirred so much in his sleep, spreading out his arms and legs all over the bed nearly drove Temari insane to the point where if he didn't move his arm from her stomach she was going to smack him till he did. Luckily he groaned turning over to his side of the bed. She sighed even with so many covers it was still freezing.

Finally in the early morning hours they both found a comfortable position to sleep in. She needed more warmth; he needed to spread out his limbs. Shikamaru took up three fourths of the bed while Temari nestled up against his back which provided a great heat source.

A crisp knock on the door woke Temari from her short lived sleep. She groaned Shikamaru was out cold still sleeping. He breathed deeply, calm and relaxed. She watched him for a bit till the person outside knocked again.

Temari scowled heaving her body away from her heat source to get the door. She opened it to see a messenger boy holding a note out to her.

"Thanks," she mumbled glaring at the kid who stared at the very lose T-shirt that barely clung to her body.

"Yes Mam," he replied turning away quickly and left on his way to avoid her gaze. Temari glanced at the note which was addressed to Shikamaru and herself. She opened it carefully and skimmed what was written inside. The blonde frowned at the note, however she wasn't as depressed as she thought she would be. After all it wasn't like the marriage would changer her life…

Shikamaru groaned in the other room. Temari Smiled.

"Wake up you lazy ass!"

0000

First chapter over! Yay

Please tell me what you think about my not so original developing story by clicking on the review button, you know where it is!


	2. Split

_Disclaimer_: I thought I already stated this…

_Author Note_: Thank you everyone for the reviews, true there has been a few arranged marriages done before in Fan Fiction. However I never liked how they turned out so I decided to write my own.

**0000**

**Marrying Peace**

Chapter Two: "Split"

"Shikamaru! You were supposed to clean the bedroom before the council elders get here!" Temari cried out hysterical referring to the letter they received six days ago informing them that they would be forced to host both sand and leaf council members for a "discussion".

"Where were you anyway?" Temari questioned suspiciously. Shikamaru had taken off for a few hours while Temari stomped around the house half crazed ready to explode at unsuspecting dust bunnies. He shrugged at her. Temari glared at him watching his shifty posture more suspicious however kept her mouth shut.

The rest of their morning was spent making sure everything was in perfect order when the council arrived. Temari had to formulate a little plan so when Shikamaru met Gaara he didn't end up buried six feet under sand. Best option seemed to keep them at opposite sides of the room so if any conflict were to arouse there would be space and time between them.

A loud knock interrupted them at the door. Temari rushed into the bedroom giving Shikamaru a questioning look.

He mouthed something like "a few more minutes"

She glared.

Another knock.

Slowly she nodded and walked to greet the front door. Temari opened the door slowly giving as much time as she could so Shikamaru could finish up with the bedroom. Outside standing in their doorway was a small group of wrinkled old bodies with Tsunade and Gaara standing out.

"Hello and welcome," Temari bowed opening the door wide to let them in. The group filed in slowly. Gaara last on purpose.

He stared at her with a brotherly gaze. Temari returned with a small, shy smile. He looked slightly surprised but gave her the ghost of smile. After all that was what Gaara could manage.

"Where is the husband to be?" One of the elders called out as Temari closed the door. She paused, waiting for something. A noise came from another room and the familiar figure came out frowning.

Shikamaru gazed around the front room at the council. He bowed and introduced himself. Temari looked relieved that he had finished and showed up to help her out.

"Would you all like some tea?" Temari asked politely as the council members found their way to the couch and chairs in the living room. There was a chorus of nods even Gaara joined it. She looked nervously to Shikamaru who would have to entertain the guests till she could serve all the tea. He gave her a fleeting half exasperated look one where she knew what was on his mind. For once he was right, this was really tiresome.

**0000**

"We shall begin the meeting now," Tsunade began after they enjoyed their tea. The already tense expressions on the faces of the elders hardened if possible. Temari glanced at Shikamaru who had a longing look on his face to be elsewhere. She couldn't blame him.

"We have gathered here to discuss the marriage between Temari of Sand and Shikamaru of leaf," One of the elders announced, Shikamaru had to resist rolling his eyes.

A long pause followed.

"This marriage is to unite both villages that they might create a stronger bond against impending evil." He continued. Many heads turned to Gaara and Tsunade's faces. Both had a neutral expression.

"From the brief encounter we've seen today, we the leaf village council frown upon this marriage." An elderly woman spoke out. Tsunade's eyes widened, "we never approved of this from the beginning because too much rides on the success of this relationship. Both of you are still too young."

"Council!" Tsunade cried outraged, "We unanimously agreed to this marriage!"

One of the older elders spoke out, "Tsunade, you very well know that we don't agree with your ruling. You're to young and rash to fully understand the complications that will occur. Since you've been Hokage we've done nothing but disapprove of your actions however you don't correct them when we offer our opinions."

Gaara noted the tension between Tsunade and her council.

"You are too old and senile to understand what I'm trying to build," Tsunade muttered clearly. An old woman near bye looked down at Tsunade as if she was of higher rank than the Hokage.

"So," Shikamaru broke the silence, "You are saying that you have no confidence that this marriage will work out?" Temari noted he sounded angry. She didn't blame him, she felt enraged herself. Dragged her from _her_ homeland to marry a lazy ass only to be told that it will fail and accomplish nothing?

"What does the council members from Sunagakure have to say about this matter?" Someone asked. The few Sand elders looked at Gaara.

"We place our full support with our leader's opinion. He has his best interests for our village." One said out loud. Gaara understood that it was now was his place to speak.

"I must protect my sister and the land of Sunagakure, therefore I support Tsunade and the marriage that it may help create a stronger alliance between us." He said carefully. There was no hint of doubt in his voice but a firm unquestioned statement.

"Then we follow our Hokage's decision." They replied loyally. Tsunade smiled feeling she had gained a powerful ally. Temari looked surprised but a little happy that Gaara held some confidence in her.

"Then we shall allow this marriage," The old elder said slightly disappointed, "For a chance that it might not fail."

Tsunade frowned at her council members, "I firmly stand by my decisions which have not failed me yet and will not this time."

"We should get going," An elder said standing up, the rest of them followed exiting, however Tsunade remained behind with Gaara.

"You're lucky you have such support from your council," Tsunade chuckled, "Those old farts hold a life long grudge. They're bias towards anything that suggests change. Everything is black and white for them. Like Naruto…"

Gaara looked at her.

"You know I'd rather deal with the demon fox than those closed minded fools. Wish they could see I do have the village's best interests in mind." She sighed. Gaara looked slightly surprised at her, he recovered quickly.

"It looks as though Leaf has a wise Hokage," Gaara said quietly, "and a bright future with Sand even if the relationship does or does not work out."

Tsunade smiled, holding out her hand. Gaara took it without hesitating and shook her warm hand firmly.

**0000**

"That went well," Temari said sarcastically after everyone left. She was cleaning up the tea cups and bags left on the coffee table.

"I think if it weren't for Tsunade I might have moved away somewhere else less annoying." Shikamaru replied partially serious. The blonde looked him, Shikamaru looked angrier than she had expected. He slammed his fist down on the table causing Temari to jump.

"Whatever," he groaned talking to no one in particular.

Temari sat next to him on the couch. His eyes were closed but she knew he was awake thinking from the frown on his face. Shikamaru in his sleep rather than frown he had a distant awkward smile that Temari found herself fascinated with. It was so raw with emotion that she felt like she was peeking at the true Shikamaru behind the scowl and half opened eyes. She wished the awkward smile would appear on his face now.

"Hey," she poked him.

Shikamaru groaned.

"What woman?" He replied testily.

Temari frowned at his response.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner tonight," She said slightly annoyed and if possible embarrassed.

"Uh," Shikamaru said clearly not expecting this, "Yeah sure that sounds good."

Temari smiled.

Shikamaru gave her a tiny lopsided grin.

She finished cleaning up. They left the house to find a place where they could eat dinner. Shikamaru didn't eat out much so he was little help for good places to eat. Admittedly the only place he knew really well was the Raman restaurant that Naruto would drag him to. Temari seemed disappointed that he knew so few restaurants but she said Ramen did sound good.

They talked about a lot of things over dinner, both were more comfortable with each other. Temari found it easy to express her mind to Shikamaru since they thought on the same plane. He could understand the way she thought therefore they could communicate well.

"Do you really think that if our marriage doesn't work out it will lead to a tension between the villages?" Temari asked quietly when things had settled down.

"No," Shikamaru replied bored, "Because your brother and Tsunade aren't stupid enough to place the peace between their villages' up to our marriage."

Temari smiled feeling a little bit better about her decision to stay here with him.

"Yeah you're right."

**0000**

That night she watched him sleep gazing at the smile playing on his lips. Temari couldn't help but wonder what he was smiling about in the first place.

"Idiot," she mumbled before drifting into sleep, a small, quite grin on her face.

**0000**

Chapter two! Gasp!

Thanks to all who reviewed my wee little story:

**zabuzafan8****, iluvgaara, ****Canadain-Girl****, ab, ****Vbabe11****almostinsane****Elemental Dragon1****Natsu-kun****, EmoGothGirl, ****FallenXAngelXMystery**

Thank you again!

And to everyone else….

Please Review!


End file.
